victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Tori
Tori and Jade's Playdate is the 7th episode in Season 3 of Victorious, making it the 40th episode overall. It aired on March 3rd, 2012. Plot Tori Vega and Jade West portray a married couple in one of their acting teacher Sikowitz's plays, a task that challenges their acting skills and their friendship. However, Sikowitz isn't satisfied with the believability of Tori and Jade being in love. Trying to help them play the role better, he forces them to go on a "date" at the sushi place Nozu together but while there, two random boys constantly flirt with them and annoy them. The boys ask Tori and Jade to sing a song, so to get them to back off, they perform the song Take A Hint. Tori and Jade do so well performing together, that they are able to play their part well. Unfortunately, the boys from Nozu follow them there, and they have to run away. Subplot After Sikowitz calls on them to break bad news to his neighbour Tanner, Cat and Robbie start singing songs to people to break them bad news without making them too sad. It goes well for Beck and a little boy but not for Trina, who smashes Robbie's guitar afterwards. Trivia *This is one of the rare times that a background actor confirms an episode before Dan, Nickelodeon, or the cast members mention it. *This is the 3rd time Jade's name has been used in the title of an episode (after Jade Dumps Beck and Jade Gets Crushed), and the 6th time Tori's name has been used. *Part of this episode was seen in the new Season 3 trailer. *This is the episode in which Tori and Jade perform Take A Hint, which is the first Jori duet. This is also the episode that features the first Cabbie duet(s). *This is the second time Tori and Jade play a married couple, although this seems to be more challenging acting-wise than their first attempt (during one of Sikowitz 's Acting Exercises in Helen Back Again). *This marks the first school play shown in season 3. *André and Beck play identical twins, and Jade and Tori play their parents in the performance. *This episode continues the series running gag of Jade yelling "NO!" when people are annoying her and Jade saying "OH" in a deep meaningful tone. *Two people do karaoke to "The Joke Is On You," a song featured on Dan's show ICarly and briefly heard in the episode IParty with Victorious. *This is the second time Lane appears in Season 3 (although he has no lines, he is in the audience at the end), the first one being in The Worst Couple. *This is the first time Robbie has sung in Season 3. *Running Gag: Awkwardly dancing around the subject of Beck and André being "identical" twins. *Dan Schneider confirmed on Twitter that he wrote some of the songs Cat and Robbie sing during the episode. *There are two (known) deleted scenes from this episode that have been posted on TheSlap. **There was a deleted scene where Tori sits on Jade's chair and where Robbie pees a little. It was posted on TheSlap. **There is also another deleted scene where Robbie and Cat sing a song telling a boy he is expelled for Lane. This scene appears to have been cut early on in post-production, as it is of worse quality than the above scene. *The names 'Nancy' and 'Walter' are characters from Drake & Josh and also the names of the characters Tori and Jade are portraying in the play. *'Ending Tagline:' Sikowitz: "My box has spoken!" *Chad wears a shirt that says "England's Screaming" on the front. This is a band from Northeastern England who play new wave/punk music from the late-seventies. *This is the first episode since The Breakfast Bunch to reach the top 10 on the overall charts on iTunes and not just make #1 on Kids, peaking at #5. *Trina's date is taking her to a Lakers Basketball game. *During the classroom scene, there is a list of tips on Sikowitz's whiteboard: **Only drink water that is room temperature or warm, cold water will restrict your vocal cords. **Sip hot water and lemon between scenes. **Support you voice by using your diaphragm, not your throat, to control your breath and vocal cords. **In between shows, keep your jaw loose. Bette Davis used to walk around her apartment with a cork held loosely between her upper and lower front teeth. Try it, it works! **There is also a quote by J. Cameron: "Magic doesn't come from the director's mind, but from the heart of the actors." *Sikowitz scaring Tori, and Tori saying, "I hate when you do that." could be an reference to Dan Schneider's own habit of scaring his actors and posting the videos on YouTube. Goofs *When Tori is posting her status to TheSlap she calls it a tweet, even though it's not Twitter. *When Sikowitz is telling the girls about their date, you can see their glasses on the counter. After he introduces Burf, the glasses are missing, then reappear in a later shot. *The rehearsal, the mail Tori drops when her character falls asleep is in the middle of the room. But at the end of the play, instead of being where they were in rehearsal, the mail is under the couch for some reason. *In class, when Cat and Robbie are about to tell bad news for the first time, the camera shows Rex in the background, the camera cuts back and Rex moves positions. *When the girls are at Nozu and they try to start talking to each other, the spoon Tori was using to eat her soup disapears, then it reappears again. Quotes Tori: ''' I admire how you're never afraid to say what you think! '''Jade: That's stupid. Tori: See? Robbie: Hey, Mr. Beck... Cat: Your life's going swell. Robbie: Now here's some news... Cat: That's not so fun to tell. Cat and Robbie: Ohhhhh... Robbie: Now, André would like to thank you for the use of your car... Cat: But something icky happened and it's kind of bizarre... Robbie: His grandmother peed in a clear plastic cup. Cat: André put it in the car and he started it up. Robbie and Cat: Now...comes...the...bad part. Cat: He was on his way to the doctor and he took a sharp turn... Robbie: The cup turned over and spilled all the urine. Cat: 64 plus 9 equals 73. Robbie: But please don't feel bad now that your car smells like pee. Cat and Robbie: 'Cause you're still good-looking! Jade: Don't touch Mummy. Chad's Friend: We wanna hear a little songy-song action! Tori: Run, Nancy! Jade: Yes Walter! (While jumping up and down) Cat: This is so fun! Robbie: Yeah and maybe we should make out sometime! Cat: Robbie, you're so gross! (Pinches Robbie's cheeks and runs away laughing). Gallery Click here. Promo and Sneak Peek thumb|left|300px thumb|300px|right External links *Victoria Justice Picture in costume, mostly likely for this episode. *TVGuide 06 Category:Episodes about Jori Category:Episodes about Cabbie Category:Episodes with Songs